egyptianmythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Osiris
Osiris is the god of resurrection and was once a Pharaoh. He is one of the most notable special nine gods and goddesses. He is the son of Geb and Nut and the husband of Isis. He is also the father of Horus. Appearance When Osiris was alive, he was described as wealthy and handsome. But when he was killed by his brother, Seth, and when his remains where united, he turned into a green/blue form that was somewhat grotesque. He is the pharaoh of the dead, and usually appears holding the crook and flail. Birth Ra had heard a prophecy that one of Nut's sons would overthrow the old god. Ra forbid Nut to have any babies during the 360 days of the year. Nut played a game with the god Khonsu, called senet. They each gambled something, and each time Khonsu lost, he would give up time. Nut, at the end, had so many hours left, enough for five days, that she had her babies on those five extra days. Osiris was born on what is now December 27, the eldest. Stories Isis's Trick and the Reign of Osiris Isis and her fellow gods and goddesses were walking with the old Pharaoh Ra on his daily walk through Egypt. Ra dribbled to one side, and Isis stayed behind and crafted a dangerous serpent with her magic skills. The next day, Ra was walking with the others and a serpent jumped out and put venom inside Ra. "Help," he cried out, "I have been bitten by a serpent that I did not create," He asked all of the healers, magicians, and the whole pantheon to cure him. Finally, Isis was up, and she said, "My lord, I can cure you but I need your secret name," Ra whispered in her ear the secret name. She then healed the god, and made Ra give up his throne and let her husband, Osiris, take the throne. Osiris taught the Egyptians to cultivate and grow food for their families, but soon, out of anger and jealousy, Seth did something bad. Death & Resurrection Seth invited the gods to a party, and offered a beautiful chest to anyone who could fit in it. Isis could not attend, for she was having a baby, whom would be Horus. Osiris went and, unfortunately, fit the casket perfectly. Immediately, Seth and his servants closed the lid and raced toward the Nile. The chest of a dead Pharaoh rattled against the waves and threw the casket in the land of Byblos. There, it grew into a marvelous tree. The king asked his servants to take it and make a pillar with it. Isis tracked the pillar, and in the place of an old woman, took care of the baby, and set it in a fire daily to give it immortality. The queen, on upon seeing this, snatched the baby out of the fire and cursed. Therefore, the baby lost its immortality. Isis asked to cut the pillar and pull out the chest. Isis, with the chest, hid the wooden object in Egypt. Soon, though, Seth found the body and cut the body into 14 pieces. Isis soon found all 14, and united the pieces to form her husband, Osiris, once a Pharaoh, and now a god of resurrection and the dead. Bibliography *en.Wikipedia.org *jimloy.com *Google Images *My own knowledge *Books *redpyramid.wikia.com by RangerAlexandreSB Category:Gods